


Couch Potatoes and Sharks

by That_One_Nerd21



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Nerd21/pseuds/That_One_Nerd21
Summary: Gundham needs cuddles
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Couch Potatoes and Sharks

Kazuichi was sitting on the couch in his and his boyfriends apartment. He was doing work on his laptop with some show on the tv he wasn't paying it any attention it was more or less just some background noise. 

He was startled when the door to their apartment suddenly slammed open. The person behind the door was Gundham looking more tired than usual and appeared dishevelled. 

"Hey Gundham, how was work?" Kazuichi asked looking up from his laptop and his boyfriend. Gundham doesn't respond he just walks over to Kazuichi, takes the laptop out of his lap, sits on his lap, burying his head in Kazuichi's neck. "I take it it wasnt good" Gundham didnt respond only dug his face even deeper into Kazuichi's neck. 

Kazuichi tries to reach for his laptop again but halts his movements when Gundham makes a noise of protest. "Ok, ok no moving got it" Kazuichi responds, bringing one of his hands to Gundhams hair and begins petting him and pressing soft kisses to his neck and ears. 

Gundham slowly started to relax in his arms. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Gundham shook his head. "Alright, do you want to go to our room so we can cuddle on the bed?" Gundham shook his head once again. "Alright, hold on get up a second." Gundham whined but got up and stood next to the couch. "What are you doing my paramour?" Gundham said in a small voice. Kazuichi grabbed a pillow and played it on the arm rest of the couch and laid his head on it. He looked up at Gundham and tapped his chest with his hand.

Gundham got the message and laid down on top of Kazuichi with his head on his chest. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Gundham and held him in a way that had Gundham feeling protected. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt him ever again.

Gundham finally relaxed fully and Kazuichi could tell when his breathing started to signify sleep. Kazuichi carefully got up, carrying Gundham bridal style up to their bedroom and laid him down under the covers. Joining him right after, laying down and kissing Gundham on the forehead wrapping his arms around Gundham's waist with his head in his neck.

Kazuichi soon drifted off to sleep as well knowing that he was able to make his boyfriend's day a little better.


End file.
